This invention relates generally to apparatus for generating, moving and storing of flux vortices and specifically relates to apparatus for generating, moving, shifting and storing of single flux quantum vortices in a superconducting environment. Still more specifically it relates to a vortex generator which supplies a plurality of single flux quantum vortices to a pool and to transfer means for causing only one flux vortex at a time to be transferred from the vortex pool. The transfer means includes channeling means which insures the passage of only one flux quantum at a time when appropriate currents are applied to the transfer means and a transport or shifting means.